PETER STARK'S CLASSMATES' AMAZING FIELD TRIP TO HIS OWN HOME
by Hellspawn1804
Summary: In many universes, Peter Parker would be embarrassed about a field trip to STARK INDUSTRIES. But in this universe, Peter Stark is glad, because he gets to do the embarrassing. Of his class. Especially Flash Thompson.
1. Preparation

**PETER STARK'S CLASSMATES' AMAZING FIELD TRIP TO HIS OWN HOME**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first shot at fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**This fic is the classic SI field trip fic, but with a few twists.**

**I always wanted to see a vindictive Peter against Flash, and I found out that not many fics do that because they show Peter as not wanting to get embarrased. My Peter will show otherwise. He will want to do the embarrasing.**

**In this fic, Civil War happened, but Steve told Tony about his parents earlier because he called Tony to help them in CA:TWS. The fight stopped at the airport and Zemo was busted.**

**Infinity War doesn't happen either. That purple nutsack can go fuck himself for all I care.**

**Cap: Language!**

**Me: Fuck off Cap! I'm writing my fic! I get to use any and all language that I can possibly use.**

**This fic takes place after Homecoming. The ships are Pepperony, Winterwidow and Spideychelle. There will also be Protective Avengers (including Loki, because Loki) and Savage Shuri.**

**Rated T for aforementioned language.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

_**CHAPTER 1: PREPARATION**_

Peter was having a great day.

He didn't miss his train, he aced his Spanish and Chemistry tests, and Flash didn't even bother to bully him at all.

But that changed when his class teacher, who was also hisclass decathlon teacher, Mr. Harrington, announced the destination for the field trip.

"Alright students! We're going to Stark Industries for our field trip!" Mr. Harrington shouted.

The whole classroom erupted like a stadium.

His day went from great to...

_**EPIC!**_

He finally had the chance to rub it in the face of Eugene 'Flash' Thompson that he knew the Avengers.

Well, the Avengers were practically his family, seeing that Tony and Pepper Stark were his parents, and the Winter Soldier and Black Widow were his godparents.

That's right. Peter's real name was Peter Stark. He went by Parker because May was Pepper's cousin, and as to not raise any suspicion.

The 'Stark Internship' was just a cover.

So technically it _was _a lie, but not for the reason Flash thought.

Speaking of Flash, he decided to buut in as usual, "Ready for your fake internship to be exposed, Penis? There's no way you know the Avengers, Especially Tony Stark."

Peter replied back, "Now I see why you're still a _reserve _for the decathlon team. No creativity at all, _Eugene._"

Yeah, his girlfriend Michelle was definitely rubbing off of him.

**(OH yeah! Peter and MJ get together shortly after Homecoming, and MJ knows he's Spider-Man and who his parents are. She also interns for Pepper.)**

"What did you say, Penis? I couldn't hear you." Flash raised his voice when he said that.

Peter replied, like the Stark he was (not that anyone knew _yet_), "Then get some hearing aids, _Eugene_. If your parents can afford to pay the school whenever you bully someone, then they should have more than enough moey to buy you hearing aids."

Flash was stunned for a moment, but then decided to retort, "At least it's more than you have, Parker."

Oh, if only he knew.

Ned on the other hand, was squealing with joy. He turned to Peter and said, "Finally we get to show them! If only I could convince Dad not to hulk out when he sees Flash, it would be the best field trip ever!"

Ned became Bruce's intern after Peter told Bruce about him and how smart he was, so naturally they became to each other what Peter and Tony were to each other: like father and son.

Bruce also got back together with Betty, and they got married. This happened after Ross mysteriously passed away due to unknown circumstances (_cough, __**Loki, **__cough_).

Unfortunately, Ned's parents passed away in a cruise accident when they were on vacation, so Bruce and Betty adopted him. So he and Peter were technically cousins by bond.

Also, Loki decided to be Ned's godfather. Naturally, Ned was in cloude nine.

MJ piped up, "How about you losers arrange for them to meet your family and prove them wrong, and also reveal Peter's identity? You were going to do it anyways, so no time better than then."

Peter and Ned were in favour of the idea, but that would mean they would have to skip the field trip.

When the bell rang, everyone left but Mr. Harrington called out, "Peter, Ned, Michelle, please stay back."

The three knew what was going to happen, so they agreed to stay back.

Mr Harrington started, "Alright guys, I know that you have real internships, and who Peter and Ned's parents are. Peter, I know you want to reveal your identity, but are you going to reveal yourself as Spider-Man also? If so, please inform me beforehand. I would like to prepare myself for what will come."

Peter replied, "Sure thing, Mr. Harrington. I'll text you beforehand."

(Mr. Harrington and May were childhood besties, so naturally he knew everything about Peter. Tony and Pepper made him sign NDA's so that it would be under wraps, but since then he felt a bit protective of Peter and also Ned.)

On their way back to the Tower, they were contemplating how to spring the truth on their fellow classmates.

Peter decided that it would be better if they were the ones their class would visit during the tour, to which Ned and MJ readily agreed.

As they entered the Tower, FRIDAY announced their arrival. "Peter Stark, Clearance Level 10. Ned Leeds-Banner, Clearance Level 10. Michelle Jones, Clearance Level 10. Welcome back. Shall I notify the Avengers of your arrival?" she asked.

Peter said, "Sure thing, FRIDAY. Take us up."

The 3 took the private elevator to the Avengers' common floor. Once they reached their destination, they were greeted by a sight to behold.

Clint, Sam, and Wanda were playing Mario Kart, and for some strange reason, Wanda was winning, Clint a close second, while Sam was struggling in last place.

"It's not fair! I'm getting my ass kicked by a kid!"

"Language Sam! What would Cap think about you if you spoke like that in front of him?"

"Shut it Birdbrain."

"Can you two take your argument somewhere else? I'm trying to play."

Peter cleared his throat, which got their attention, game being forgotten.

"Hey Pete!" they called out.

Peter replied, "Hey guys, where's mom and dad?"

Clint said, "They're upstairs. Hey Ned, MJ."

Peter ran upstairs to his room to find his parents, THE Tony and Pepper Stark, making out on the floor. HIS FLOOR.

"AAAHHHH! MY EYES!" he shouted, which immediately got their attention.

Tony stammered, "P-p-pete, b-buddy, when did you get home? Your mom and I were just..." "Making out on the floor of my room. I know, I saw." Peter finished.

Tony replied, "She started it!". The glare that Pepper sent him had him backtracking _**very very quickly**_, "Not that you can't control yourself, honey. It's just... Pete saw us."

Peter was amused and told Tony, "Relax dad, I've seen far worse."

The moment he said those words, he knew he was in trouble, as he conveniently forgot that his mother was in the same room.

"Peter Benjamin Stark, you have five seconds to explain that statement before you are grounded for the rest of the month." Pepper replied.

Peter decided to shift the topic, "Definitely, but later, mom. But first there is something I need to tell you guys, please."

Pepper wasn't pleased, but she decided to leave it. For now.

Tony, on the other hand, was interested. "Spill the beans, Underoos. What is it?"

"You see, my class is coming on a field trip here day after tomorrow, and they don't know who I and Ned really are to you guys and Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty and the Avengers, and Flash keeps irritating me about it by saying I'm lying, so I really want to show them. Do you think I should reveal myself as Spider-Man too?" Peter blabbered out?

Fortunately, his parents understood what he said, and Pepper decided to warn him.

"Honey, if you do this, then the press will never leave you alone. Are you sure you want that for Ned and MJ as well?"

Peter told his mom, "It's okay, mom. We decided this together. Plus, better me than some crazy villain."

Tony couldn't have been prouder of his son than he was right now. "Alright kid, but what should we do about this Flash kid? You say that he keeps bullying you right? You got to have some plan for him." "I do, dad. But first we need to call everyone else and inform them."

Tony smirked and said, "FRIDAY, send the message: Avengers, Assemble!"

_To be continued..._

**A/N: There you go guys! My first chapter of fanfiction! I'm not sure how long this will be, probably 3-4 chapters, but I can say that this is one of a kind.**

**Next chapter: The Avengers Assemble!**

**How is it? Hehehe...**

**Pls R&R!**


	2. The Plan

_**CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I was bored, so here's the second chapter.**  
**Should I be studying for my Economics exam? YES.**  
_**Am**_** I studying for my Economics exam? NO.**

**Am I writing fanfiction for you all? HELL YEAH! Enjoy!**

Once Tony gave the call for assembling, everyone dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to the common room.  
No, seriously, Cap literally dropped his weights on Bucky's foot and ran from the training room as if Natasha was chasing him. That's because she _was_ chasing him. Bucky followed behind her.

Clint, Sam and Wanda were already there. Thor and Loki came via Bifrost from Asgard and Bruce and Betty came from the labs below (even though Betty wasn't an Avenger). Rhodey arrived a few minutes later along with Carol. T'Challa and Shuri came seconds after them. Ned and MJ were in Peter's room along with him, watching everything, because they wanted to see what they would do.

Once everyone was present, Steve decided to ask the question that everyone wanted to ask. "So Tony, why'd you call us? Is there a mission? What's the situation?"

Tony answered him. "Nothing like that, Capsicle. Peter's class will be coming here day after tomorrow on a field trip, and I wanted your help in embarrassing them, particularly one student."

Natasha spoke up, "In other words, you want us to embarrass Peter."

Pepper replied, "Oh, not Peter, no. In fact, _he _wants to embarrass his class, especially that Flash boy."

"Flash? You mean that kid who bullies Peter? Leave him to me," Bucky said, a dark look in his eyes.  
Natasha agreed. "I'll join you. NO one hurts my ребенок паук and gets away with it."

Wanda said her piece, "Count me in too. He hurt my baby brother. He deserves to die."

Loki and Thor also voiced their support. "I can think of many creative ways to prolong his painful death." "SAY NO MORE! THIS FOOLISH MIDGARDIAN SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THOR!"

While everyone thought loudly on how to exterminate Flash, Bruce was close to Hulking out, so Betty decided to put an end to it. "Guys, enough! No one is killing anybody!" The whole room fell silent, because the only thing worse than an angry Hulk was an angry Betty. Nobody wanted a repeat of last time.

_(Clint and Sam can still feel the pain on the scars they got from Betty's hot frying pan.)_

No wonder she and Pepper got along so well.

It was at this point that Peter decided to intervene. "Thanks, Aunt Betty. Now, as mom was saying, I want my class to die; not of pain, but of embarrassment. And Flash will finally get what's coming to him." Yep, Peter was his father's son through and through.

T'Challa then spoke up, "What if his parents decide to sue you because of your actions, Peter? How will you handle that? Not that we wouldn't help you of course," he quickly added when a dozen glares were sent his way.

Peter said, "He won't, Hello Kitty. I'm going to reveal myself as Spider-Man, too. Who just happens to be his hero. And if his parents _do _decide to sue, let 'em at me. I'm Peter fucking Stark, I can handle their shit."

Immediately, **Thor, **of all people reprimanded him. "Do not use such profanity in front of the good Captain, Starkson. You have seen his general dislike of such 'language'."

"Oh, Thor, not you too." Steve said, clearly irritated by the running joke.

After a great deal of snickering, Peter told them the plan. The day was Wednesday, so his class would be here on Friday.

When his class enters, FRIDAY would greet them not-so-kindly barring Abe, Cindy, Betty Brandt and Mr. Harrington. They were actually nice to him, plus Beth (let's call her that for the sake of avoiding confusion) had a crush on Ned, and vice-versa.

Flash would be listed as a 'Class 1 Threat', meaning someone who tried to break into SI's systems. He would be reprimanded by security but let off with a warning.

Then to start the tour, the group would be taken to the intern labs, where the interns and Shuri would embarrass them to death- I mean, ask them questions regarding science that were prepared by him, Shuri and Tony (and by the interns too, if they wanted to), which, if they answered correctly, would grant them an opportunity to intern at SI.

Again, Flash would be asked the toughest questions on the list, a.k.a, the ones prepared by Shuri. God knows how the guy thought he could become an intern at SI. He was a _reserve _on the AcaDec team for a reason.

Then later on, they would be taken to the Avengers training room, where Nat, Bucky, Steve and Peter would be waiting for them. It would be there that Peter revealed himself as Spider-Man (after he beat the crap out of Flash, of course. He had years of payback lined up for him).

Finally, in a Q&A with the Avengers, Peter and Ned would drop the bombshell about their parents and adoptive parents, respectively. MJ would also make a brief appearance with Pepper to further add to the shock. The class would then be asked to leave the Tower within five minutes, except Abe, Beth, and Cindy, who would be given their paid internships, as a favor from Peter, because they were nice to him.

As he went to sleep that night, MJ by his side, Peter couldn't help but think that he would enjoy Friday's events.

Before he knew it, the great day arrived.

**A/N: The second chapter to my first fanfic! I literally wrote this moments after the first chapter, so don't be surprised.**

**Next Chapter: The Field Trip Begins! (And so does Flash's Doom)**

**How is it? Hehehe...**  
**Pls R&R!**


	3. Field Trip of Doom

_**CHAPTER 3: FIELD TRIP OF DOOM (AKA, THE ART OF EMBARRASSING PETER'S CLASS AND THE SUBSEQUENT DEATH OF FLASH THOMPSON)**_

**A/N: Ok people, I am really, really bored, so I decided that here's the third chapter.**

**Peter's class die of embarrassment, and Flash might not make it to the afterlife.**

**Enjoy!**

FRIDAY (The day, not the AI)

A class was on their way to Stark Tower (actually Avengers Tower, but whatever).

This is the class of Peter Stark (whom they know as Peter Parker), and they will die of embarrassment except for a few.

Unfortunately, this select few does not consist of a certain Eugene Thompson. One might say that he is the reason this class has to suffer, as this would be their first and last time at the Tower.

But Eugene 'Flash' Thompson does not know that.

So he does what he does best: badmouth Peter and Ned.

"I knew those pussies wouldn't show up. The're too scared that their lies will be exposed, especially Penis Parker. No way he knows THE Tony Stark."

Beth was pissed and retorted, "What is it with you and the word Penis? We know you're gay, no need to advertise it all the time. I've heard of gay pride, Flash, but this is next level gay pride."

It took the class 5 whole minutes to come down from their laughter high. Flash was shocked but then replied with a "Yeah, whatever, Brandt. You have a crush on that fatso, of course you would stick up for him."

Cindy decided enough was enough. "I'm gonna stick something up your ass if you talk like that again, Eugene Thompson, and not in the way you like."

Abe added salt to the injury, "You might want to put some ice on that burn."

The class again started laughing after they barely got themselves under control. Mr. Harrington himself found it funny, as he had tried many times to contol Flash but failed.

Soon enough, they arrived. Mr. Harrington gathered everyone. "Alright class, we're here. Now, let's recall the plan. We first visit the historical part of the Tower, then we head to the intern labs, then we have lunch at the cafeteria. After lunch, we have permission to visit the Avengers training room, where you have the choice to train with any Avenger who is available at the time. Finally, there will be a Q&A with all the Avengers. After that we head back home. Is everyone clear?" They nodded their heads. Mr. Harrington then decided to add, "Also, SI has a strict no-bullying policy, so try to keep your mouth shut, Eugene. OK?"

Flash decided it would be best if he agreed. _After all, I can bully Penis and Fatso later, when Mr. Harrington doesn't know. My parents can cover it up anyways, and Parker doesn't have the balls or the money to sue,_ he thought.

The class was greeted by a tour guide who was carrying badges. "Hello everyone, you must be the Midtown group. My name is Amanda, and I will be your tour guide for the day. These are your guest badges which you will need for entering the tower. FRIDAY will read your names out loud when you enter. Is everything clear to all of you? Good, now follow me."

Beth noticed that Cindy was looking a bit more nervous than usual. "What's up, Cin? Didn't you get your guest badge?"

Cindy replied, "No, Flash swiped it and tore it before I could get it. Now I have to use the one mom gave me."

Beth sympathised, "Hey, everyone was going to find out anyway. Better that it happens on your own terms." "Yeah, you're right."

When they entered the Tower, FRIDAY announced their names and clearance levels.

"Abraham Johnson, Guest, Level 1."

"Betty Brandt, Guest, Level 1."

"Cindy Moon, Level 8. Welcome back, Cindy. Shall I inform your mother of your arrival?"

Everyone was shocked by what they heard. Cindy replied, "Yes, FRIDAY. Tell her I'm on the field trip. By the way, where are Peter, Ned and MJ?"

"Peter and MJ are with Mrs. Stark and Ned is with Dr. Banner in the lab. Your mother is also there, Cindy. Would you like to visit her?"

Cindy asked Amanda, "Amanda , is it okay if we start off with the labs first? I need to show my class the truth about who my mom is."

Amanda, who knew about Cindy's mother, answered, "Sure, Cindy. But be careful, everyone. Her mother does not tolerate any disturbances."

So instead of the boring history tour, they went straight to the labs.

But just before that, Phase 1 of Peter's plan went into motion.

Flash entered the Tower.

And regretted doing so.

"Eugene Thompson, Class 1 Threat. Security has been alerted. Stay where you are. Do not try to run." came the voice of FRIDAY.

"WHAT?! FLASH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THIS IS A MISTAKE!"

Security came and caught Flash. Once they were sure that he was not a threat, they let him go with a warning that the next time he tried anything funny, he would be detaines for an indefinite amount of time.

Mr. Harrington had to withhold a smirk during the whole scene. Unknown to others, he too was a part of Peter's plan and had wholeheartedly agreed, provided it was not the whole class, just Flash and his goons, that were embarrassed.

After Phase 1, they went to the labs to see the cool stuff that the interns were working on.

Phase 2 would soon start. But before it did, the whole class saw Ned with Bruce Banner. And Cindy saw that her mom was also there.

"MOM!" she shouted and ran up to her. Her mom noticed her and enveloped Cindy in a hug. Ned and Dr. Banner saw the commotion and turned around.

The class of Midtown was again in shock, because of two things:

Ned Leeds was the personal intern of Dr. Bruce Banner.

And Cindy Moon was the daughter of Dr. Helen Cho.

**A/N: What a twist of all twists!**

**How is it? Hehehe...**  
**Pls R&R!**


	4. My Name's Peter Stark,and I'm Spider-Man

_**CHAPTER 4: MY NAME'S PETER STARK, AND I'M SPIDER-MAN**_

**Hello everyone. Once again, I am super bored, so here is the fourth chapter.**  
**Now you must be thinking: How in the hell did I finish four chapters? The answer is simple: BOREDOM.**

**Anyway, whoever didn't expect the twist in the last chapter, here are some more twists.**  
**Enjoy!**

The class was in a state of absolute shock.

Sure, they expected something surprising, but not _this _surprising.

Cindy Moon's mom was the head doctor of the FREAKING AVENGERS.

_What's next_, they thought, _Ned is the Hulk's son and Peter is Iron Man's son?_

If only they knew how right they were.

Ned just saw them, said, "Hey, guys," and continued chatting with Dr. Bruce Banner, WHO WAS THE **HULK **FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.  
And he wasn't even flustered, as if he had been expecting them. (To be fair, he was.)

Flash couldn't stand it and shouted, "Hey fatso! How do you know the Hulk? Did you bribe him to pretend he knows you? That's not possible, because your parents are broke, how did you get money from them? Oh wait, they're dead, aren't they?"

The moment he said those words, he regretted having ever existed at all. He received glares from all the interns; glares that would make Pepper proud.

Bruce heard those words, and decided to handle this himself. He was turning green by the second, but got himself under control at the last second. He went up to Flash, grabbed him by his shirt and said in a menacing tone, "So you're Flash? If you ever bully my adopted son ever again, the Other Guy will not hesitate to slam you into the ground. As for me...well, I didn't earn my doctorate for nothing. The human anatomy is wonderful, and I have my fair share of experience in its practical...applications." Cue the shocked class.  
_"Wait, he is actually the Hulk's son?! Well, adopted, ok, but SERIOUSLY? Also, Flash is so screwed."_

Meanwhile, Peter and the Avengers were watching the interaction on a holographic screen. Peter decided that Phase 2 of his plan wouldn't work, so he decided to cut it off and move to Phase 3. When Shuri argued, Peter said, "We'll handle it later in the Q&A." Everyone agreed, and Peter relayed the message to Amanda, who got it and informed the class.

"Alright guys, because someone decided to make Dr. Banner mad, we're gonna skip the labs." When the class protested, she calmed them down by saying, "We're going to the training room. You can choose to train with anyone available at the moment. FRIDAY, take us to floor 72."

As the elevator doors opened, the students (excluding Cindy, who stayed back with her mom, and Beth, who stayed back with Ned) could see the Winter Soldier, Black Widow and Captain America training with someone that looked like...

"Hey Flash, isn't that Parker? What's he doing with the Avengers?" one of Flash's goons shouted.

As they entered the training room, they could see that it was indeed Peter.

And he was taking on Captain America. And he was _winning._

Natasha saw them enter and told Peter, "ребенок паук, we have visitors. You can stop now."

Peter replied, "OK, мама паук," and turned around to see his class._Perfect,_ he thought.

**-(skipping boring stuff through line break)-**

After everybody were given basic instructions and given the opportunity to fight their Avenger of choice, Flash decided, in his infinite wisdom, to fight Peter. He came to regret that choice.

Peter wiped the floor with him. Literally, he scrubbed Flash along the training room floor.

Flash was still in shock. "H-h-h-h-how? You're puny! I kept beating you up at school! You can't be able to fight me!" he shouted at Peter.

Not a wise thing to say in front of the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier, especially when they happen to be Peter's godparents.

"What did you say you did to my ребенок паук?" Natasha asked in a dangerously calm tone. She then had a quick discussion with her husband in Russian, so that no one would understand.

**Nat: "****Можем ли мы убить его?****"**  
**(Can we kill him?)**

**Bucky: "****Нет, Питер сказал не****."**  
**(No, Peter said not to.)**

**Nat: "****Но я хочу убить его!****"**  
**(But I want to kill him!)**

**Bucky: "****Я тоже. Но Питер не хочет, чтобы мы это делали. По крайней мере, мы можем угрожать ему.****"**  
**(I know. But Peter doesn't want us to do this. At least we can threaten him.)**

**Nat: "****Хорошо, давайте угрожать гребаному ублюдку.****"**  
**(Ok, let's threaten the fucking bastard.)**

**Bucky: "****Когда мы закончим, он разозлит свои штаны.****"**  
**(When we're finished, he'll be pissing his pants.)**

**Peter: "****Вы, ребята, понимаете, что я могу понять, что вы говорите, верно?****"**  
**(You guys do know that I can understand what you're saying, right?)**

Natasha and Bucky immediately stopped their discussion when they heard Peter's voice. Natasha regretted teaching Peter Russian, especially swearing in Russian.  
Again, cue the shocked class because WTF SINCE WHEN DOES PARKER KNOW RUSSIAN?

To add further to the shock, Peter decided to answer Flash's question. "Actually, Flash, I am able to fight you. Just didn't want to until now. Know why? Because you aren't worth it. You know why you aren't?"

As he finished, Peter activated his nanotech suit.  
"Because I'm Spider-Man."

As Peter - no, Spider-Man stood in all his Iron Spider Glory[TM], his class was on the verge of fainting, except Mr. Harrington, who saw where this was going.

Peter, seeing a golden opportunity, added, "And you know, my mom is Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, and my dad is Iron Man, THE Tony Stark. So I'm not really Peter Parker."

Flash hesitantly asked, "W-who a-are you, then?" Peter smiled, and replied, like his father:

"Peter fucking Stark."

The class fainted.

**A/N: Where I come from, this is what happens when we plan anything-**

**1\. We make extensive plans about what we will be doing.**  
**2\. We get to the point of time where we have to execute said plans.**  
**3\. We see the situation crumble at said point of time.**  
**4\. We decide, fuck it, just go with the flow, against said situation.**

**That is what Peter has done here.**

**Don't worry, there will be a chapter for the Q&A, but this chapter will make it more ...twisty.**

**How is it? Hehehe...**

**Pls R&R!**


	5. Epilogue

_**CHAPTER 5: EPILOGUE**_

**A/N: Hi! I know I said I would do a Q&A chapter, but I couldn't think of anything, so here's the epilogue.**

**The last chapter. Enjoy!**

After the class had woken up from their mass fainting, they were escorted to the top floor for the Avengers Q&A. Needless to say, the aftermath was a disaster.

Everyone kept asking questions about Peter. Cindy and Beth had known beforehand because of Ned and MJ, and they were already friend(ly) with him before Spider-Man, but now everyone wanted to be friends with him and they said that they were sorry for all that they did.

(Full fake. All of them just wanted in on excess popularity.)

Flash was the main target. He received death threats (Bruce, Tony, Bucky, Loki, even Thor), castration threats (Natasha, Wanda, Carol, MJ and SHURI of all people), threats of maiming (Clint, Sam, T'Challa), a restraining order drawn up by SI Legal that said that he was allowed nowhere near 500 miles of Peter (Pepper the Iron Mom). Tony also ruined any and all chances of Flash graduating school and getting any sort of job (#irondad). Vision, who was absent during the events, decided to warn Flash what would happen if a laser beam from an Infinity Stone hit a human.

True to his word, Peter gave Abe, Beth and Cindy paid internships. Abe worked with the other interns, Beth worked with Ned (naturally) and Cindy helped her mom. They were happy. Peter was especially on top of the world.

Until a month after the infamous field trip.

Peter was eating his breakfast, when his mom asked him, "Petey, when you saw your father and I kissing in your room, you said you had seen far worse. Care to explain?" He stopped eating as he looked up at his mom and dad.

_FUCK._

**The end of the story... with another twist!**  
**How is it? Hehehe...**


End file.
